From lawyer to brat in ten seconds flat
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: When Connor's dads come to visit, Ollie learns some interesting facts about his boyfriend... Contains two canon slash couples (Connor/Oliver and Connor's dads) and spanking between consenting adults. AU after S4E3. Don't like, don't read! All others: Please enjoy! :)


_Hello dear readers!_

 _I wrote this after seeing episode 4.3 of How to Get Away with Murder._

 _The canon went in a different direction than my little AU, but it's my headcanon now LOL_

 _This contains the canon slash relationship between Connor and Oliver, as well as Connor's dads. It also contains spanking between consenting adults._

 _I hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **From lawyer to brat in ten seconds flat**

"Can I ask you something?" Ollie asks while they are blissfully alone for once, cuddling on their couch. It certainly was very … enlightening to meet Connor's dad and stepdad, but it's also really nice to have the place to themselves again.

Connor gives him a cautious look. He has been on edge since his dads came to visit. After they took Oliver aside for a chat, Ollie has quite a good insight on a few reasons why that might be. "I suppose?"

Oliver instinctively gathers him closer, he doesn't want to spook his boyfriend. "Do you have an idea what you want to do instead of law school?"

Connor smirks. "Buying a sailboat and going to Greece was always a dream of mine."

Ollie has to laugh at that. "Okay, that might be a nice idea for a vacation. But I meant more in terms of a day job."

Connor shrugs. "I'm sure I'll think of something. I just want to leave all that crazy behind, y'know?"

Ollie can emphasize with that wholeheartedly. Still, talking to Jeff and Ted only confirmed his feeling that the newfound free time didn't do Connor very well. And that just trying to be understanding and comforting wasn't doing much to help either.

Ollie takes Connor's hand. "I can understand that, and I think it's very important step to a more healthy life." He takes a breath, here goes. "But, honey, I don't think daytime drinking is the best way to do that."

Connor groans, and slumps against Ollie. "You have been talking to my dad, haven't you?"

Oliver has to smile. "I have. It was very interesting."

Connor snorts. "I bet." Then he sighs. "I know that tone of voice. Did he share embarrassing details of my youth with you?"

"I think you'd probably call them that, yes. Though I don't think you have a reason to be embarrassed."

"Believe me, when you are the only kid in your class that is still spanked well into his teens, it is plenty embarrassing."

Ollie gives him a kiss. "I heard it helped."

Connor gives him a long suffering look, and sighs again. "All right, yes, okay, it did help. I probably wouldn't have gotten into law school otherwise. But that doesn't mean we have to start that again!"

Oliver chuckles. "Don't we? Connor, I want you to tell me honestly now. If I leave you to your own devices, will you go and look for a job in the next two weeks? Or figure out if you want to major in something else?"

"...probably not." Connor mumbles, and averts his eyes.

"Thank you for being honest. Babe, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I just want to help. If a little more structure does you good, I'm happy to provide that."

Connor groans, and hides his face against Ollie's chest. "I knew it was too good to last."

"What, your days of partying and sleeping around instead of studying? I'm afraid so, yes." Ollie hugs his boyfriend to him, and gives him a kiss to the top of his head. "I think this will be a good thing, babe. For both of us. You'll get back on your feet quicker, and I will be nagging much less."

"I'd rather have you nagging than busting my ass," Connor mumbles, muffled by Ollie's shirt.

Ollie chuckles. "When was the last time you got spanked?"

Connor groans, but sits up. "Ollie, c'mon, you're killing me here. Let's just go over the rules and be done with it."

Oliver lets him off the hook. For now.

Connor is actually very matter of fact about setting up rules and consequences for breaking them, which does relieve Ollie rather a lot.

The real test will probably come once there are actually consequences to be handed out.

But Jeff and Ted have both assured him he is free to call them anytime, and Oliver plans to do just that if he freaks out. Which, let's face it, will probably happen sooner rather than later.

They agree on safewords, areas to work on (work ethic being a major point), and a three strike system of warnings.

"And I swear, if you ever dare to cheat on me again, you will not sit down for a week."

Connor actually laughs at that, and cradles Ollie's face for a long kiss.

"I don't plan to. And if I did end up getting weak, I'd feel so bad about it that a whupping would actually help."

Oliver grimaces. "I think I'll start with a nice hand spanking, thank you. Better save the big guns for something really bad."

Connor grins at that, and climbs into Ollie's lap. "Oh, a _nice_ hand spanking you say? That sounds fun."

Ollie laughs, and gives Connor's ass a playful swat. "Brat."

His boyfriend looks delighted. "You love it."

"I love _you_ ," Ollie corrects, and leans in for a kiss.

"Aww you are such a sap," Connor teases.

Ollie begins growling, and Connor jumps up, and makes a run for it, laughing all the way to their bedroom.

This went way better than expected, Ollie thinks as he makes his way to the bedroom at a much more sedate pace.

* * *

It's a week after Connor dropped out of law school. They agreed that while Connor would get some leeway in that first week, he would get up with Ollie after that, quit the day drinking, and actively look for a job. Or settle on another major.

It's not a big surprise that when Ollie's alarm rings in the morning, Connor just turns over, intent on going right back to sleep.

"Oh no, buster. It's time to get up for you too." Ollie chuckles, and places a kiss in Connor's messy hair.

Connor grumbles wordlessly, and puts Ollie's pillow over his head.

Oliver grins, pulls the blanket off his boyfriend, and gives the pert bum greeting him a good smack. It feels quite satisfying, actually. He should have started this way earlier. (Back when Connor called him "too old to be a twink" for example, the brat.)

Connor yelps, and raises his head enough to give Ollie the evil eye.

Ollie just raises his eyebrows meaningfully, and Connor deflates. "I know, I know. Go on, start the shower, I'll be right behind you."

"You'd better be, otherwise it'll be _your_ behind you'll need to worry about."

Connor rolls his eyes, but does actually sit up in bed, so that is a step in the right direction.

He does, however, not join Ollie in the shower. In fact he apparently flopped right back down in the bed after Ollie left.

Oliver shakes his head with a small grin at the sight when he comes back. "That's strike one, Connor."

Connor groans, but does actually get up this time. He gives Ollie an apologetic kiss on his way past.

Oliver is dressed, and has made a good start on making breakfast by the time Connor joins him with a towel around his hips. Connor hugs him from behind and begins mouthing at his throat. Ollie bites down on a grin, and turns around. "As nice as this is, we don't have time for making out this morning. Get dressed, please."

Connor grins seductively, and crowds Ollie against the counter. "Sure you don't want to be a little late? Or a _lot_ late?"

Ollie stays firm. "Very sure. Now, please."

Connor honest to god pouts, and tries groping the front of Ollie's pants next.  
Oliver grabs the offending hand, turns his boyfriend around, and sends him into the direction of the bedroom with a sharp swat. "That's strike two."

Connor sighs, but goes without further argument.

He noticeably doesn't come back either.

When Oliver goes to investigate ten minutes later, Connor is sitting in bed, towel abandoned on the floor, texting on his phone.

Ollie snatches the phone from his hand, intent on scolding him for texting when he should be dressing. But no, Mr Walsh is not just texting, he is actually on _**Humper**_ chatting with the new neighbor!

"Okay, that does it. First of all, delete that account. Now."

"Ollie!"

"There is no reason for you to be chatting up other guys on there. That was strike three, by the way."

Connor sighs, but does delete his account, and the app, under Ollie's watchful eye.

"Thank you. Now come here, brat."

With that he sits down on the bed, and unceremoniously yanks Connor over his lap.

"Safewords?"

"Yellow for pause, red for stop."

"Exactly."

With that, Oliver sets to the task of delivering the spanking Connor has been asking for all morning. All qualms that he had beforehand have fallen away. Though he has never spanked anyone before (not counting a few playful swats during sex), it feels quite natural. Plus, Connor has an ass that was just made to be spanked. It's very hot to see it turn pink under Oliver's steady smacks.

Connor has grabbed a pillow, and makes little grunts of discomfort from time to time, but other than that he is taking his spanking quite stoically.

Ollie supposes he has quite a lot of practice in this.

He goes for the slow and steady approach instead of hard and fast, so the sting builds up gradually. It seems to be effective, because after a few minutes Connor begins to squirm, and drum his toes against the floor. His bottom is a dark pink by now.

Oliver gauges this as a good point to check if the lesson has stuck.

"What are you gonna do today, Connor?"

"Ollie!" Connor whines, which earns him a few harder swats to the undercurve of his butt.

He squirms harder, but Oliver has a good grip on him.

"You don't need to lecture, I learned my lesson!"

"Have you? Then it should be no problem answering a few questions, should it?"

Connor hangs his head. "Ugh, you're worse than dad. All right, all right!" He yelps at the answering swats. "I will apply for unemployment benefits, and get a questionnaire from the job agency to find out what I want to do next!"

"Good boy. When will you get up tomorrow?"

"With you!"

"And how will tomorrow morning go differently from today?"

"I'll listen! And won't dawdle or try to distract you."

"Great we cleared that up. Nearly done."

With that he tips Connor forward, and concentrates on his sit spots.

Very soon Connor is yelping, and squirming in earnest.

"Ollie, please!" He cries out after a minute, and Oliver can hear his breath hitching. His bottom is a nice shade of red, and undoubtedly quite sore by now.

Ollie finishes up with a good smack to the center of Connor's butt, and then begins rubbing his quivering back.

"All done now." Ollie tells him soothingly. Connor rubs a hand over his eyes, and sniffs. It looks like he is trying to be all quiet and stoic about this, and Ollie's heart breaks a little.

"Hey, it's okay. C'mere." He gently helps Connor to sit up in his lap, and hugs him. "I don't expect you to just shut up and take it, babe."

Connor gives him a look that conveys he is really unsure about that.

"Really. I did my best to make an impression, and I'm quite new to this, so it actually helps if I can see your reaction."

Connor gives him a watery smile at that, and puts a hand back to gingerly rub his butt. "You made an impression all right."

Ollie smiles back, and tilts his head up gently for a kiss. "Glad to hear it."

He holds Connor close with one arm, and rubs his back in long, firm strokes.

Connor relaxes against him, and gradually calms down.

"Aren't you gonna be late?" He asks quietly after a few minutes.

Ollie chuckles. "Nope. I set the alarm early today, I figured I might have to sort you out."

"What! You planned in time for busting my ass, but not for morning sex?! You are a cruel man, Hampton."

Ollie grins, and stands Connor up with a pat to the butt. "You love it, brat. Get dressed, breakfast is waiting."

Connor sticks out his tongue at him, which makes Ollie laugh on his way to the kitchen.

On his way past the couch he snatches up one of the pillows. No need to torture his poor guy any more than necessary.

* * *

 _Aaaand that's it for now!_

 _Thank you very much for reading, let me know what you think! :D_


End file.
